Panic! at GrimmIchi's Chemical Romance
by Patd06
Summary: A collection of one-shots, all AU with varying themes, genres, and POVs, inspired by the music of Panic! at the Disco and My Chemical Romance (may they rest in peace T-T)...please enjoy:)
1. Ichi Smiles

**So, here's something new and fresh...maybe...I don't know...I've seen lots of one-shot collections for GrimmIchi, but I don't think I've ever seen one like this...so...**

**This is going to be ten one-shots long...not all of them will be as long as this first one...I'll admit, I got kinda carried away with this one, and it ended up being definitely over the desired word count for this, but *shrugs* I digress...**

**Anyway, I decided to do this a while ago...Panic! at the Disco and My Chemical Romance are two of my favorite bands, and GrimmIchi is my OTP, so it works...**

**These are not songfics, just to clarify, so you don't have to like P!atD or MCR to enjoy these stories...though if you don't that makes me sad, but alas, to each his own...they're all really excellent songs, though, so check them out if you'd like:)**

**This author's note is entirely too long. Please enjoy the first entry of Panic! at GrimmIchi's Chemical Romance ^_^**

**Title: **Ichi Smiles**  
Song: **_Sarah Smiles_ by Panic! at the Disco  
**Genre: Romance/Angst  
POV: first person-Grimmjow**

* * *

**Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in**

**We both know you'd already win**

**Umm, you're original sin**

**You fooled me once with your eyes now, honey**

**You fooled me twice with your lies...**

Original sin. Two words to describe Ichigo Kurosaki. He's three years older than me and my older brother Starrk's best friend. I've known him since I was twelve and loved him since I was fourteen. He's tall, but I've outgrown him since I turned seventeen. His body is lithe but solid, his muscles defined but not over exaggerated. His skin is like alabaster, with a glorious sun-kissed tinge to it that makes him practically glow in the sunlight. His eyes are a gorgeous shade of cinnamon and they absolutely smolder when he's angry. I would know since I annoy him sometimes just to see them change. His lips are like velvet, full and almost always pulled into a scowl. I can make him smile though; and when he does, his entire face is illuminated. I swear he's a fucking celestial being. Better yet, a demigod. Yeah, let's go with that. His most defining feature would definitely have to be his hair; it's a vibrant shade of orange. It used to be short and it would defy the laws of gravity by standing up in all kinds of directions, but it's different now that he's started university. He let it grow out and now it hangs down a little past his shoulders with the bangs covering his eyes.

So now that you have an idea of how abso-bloody-lutely gorgeous he is, let me tell you a little about his personality. He's temperamental and borderline overprotective when it comes to people he's close to. He is the epitome of 'kick ass and take names', and he takes shit from no one, me included. You'd sooner find your ass on the end of his right foot than messing with someone he cares about. He's also extremely intelligent. He's currently studying to become a molecular chemist. Yeah, fancy, huh? He tutored me in trigonometry and I came out number one in my class that year. He's really funny too, ridiculously funny to be exact. He's got a different sense of humor and those who don't understand it say he doesn't have one at all. But I understand; I'm fluent in both sarcasm and irony, just like him. He's almost too charming to be real sometimes; I swear he could talk a man in the Sahara out of his last drop of water. He's gotten me out of a lot of trouble with that charm and into some too. But he's always there to take the heat with me when we do get into trouble. I guess I'd call him my best friend, but I can't. I don't want to be just his friend. No, I want so much more than that.

I fell in love with Ichigo a little while after I entered high school. I was used to being targeted because of my strange appearance, but it got way worse once I got there. You know what they say: high school ruins everything. Usually, I handled whatever came my way on my own. I'm not weak by any standards; don't get it twisted. I just happened to be fourteen years old when I was cornered by a group of ten or twelve delinquents. I was (and still am) such a cocky bastard that I thought I could take them all on on my own. Oh, how wrong I was. I took down about six of them before one of them suckerpunched me and threw me off. The rest took the opportunity to attack all at once and they overpowered me. I thought I was dead for sure, but then I saw a flash of orange; the sun reflected off of Ichigo's hair making him look like he had a halo.

_"The hell you think you're doing, Grimmjow?" he asked nonchalantly, as he landed a punch in the center of the leader's face. I didn't respond and Ichigo finished the rest of them off before helping me to my feet._

_"Thanks, Ichigo." He looked at me with those eyes, pulling me in. _

_"I think you did alright, strong guy," he joked. Then he smiled._

That was all she wrote. I was in love.

I've known my sexual preference since I was about eight. You might find that hard to believe, but when I was young and I said I hated girls, I meant it. I don't hate women, per se, I actually enjoy being around them. But I will cut off my own left nut before I touch a woman past a hug. I just don't find them attractive; never have, never will. I'd like to think I'm extremely attractive to them though, based on the looks I get. I swear I get the hungry eyes from women everywhere I go. It's really fucking creepy. I'm attractive to my own sex too, but I've only had one real boyfriend. His name was Ulquiorra, and he's really awesome, but he's not Ichigo. He understands how I feel and he's actually my best friend now. I haven't dated anyone else, though I've had lots of one night stands, a lot more than what a seventeen-year-old should have. None of them amounted to jackshit compared to Ichigo. No one does. And I'd be with him in a heartbeat if he ever said he wanted me too. Except that's never going to happen. Why you ask? It's really simple.

Ichigo is straight.

I'm pathetic, right? A week from turning eighteen years old, and the only person I've ever loved and will ever love will never want me because I'm the same gender. I don't really base my opinions on love on genitalia. Usually, people fall in love with a person, not with what's between said person's legs. So when it comes to love, I don't think gender should be the deciding factor. It shouldn't be the sole reason for not being with someone, but I'm positive it's the only reason Ichigo isn't with me. Well, there's the age difference, but fuck that. Age ain't nothing but a number, and I'll be a grown ass man this time next week. Anyway, my age has nothing to do with Ichigo. Only the fact that I'm a dude.

I bet you're wondering if Ichigo knows how I feel about him. To answer that question, yes, he most certainly does. He knows exactly how I feel. I just don't think he's aware of how deep my feelings really are. Either that or he just doesn't care. I was fifteen when I told him. He was a senior that year, and I wanted him to know how I felt before he left for university. So on the last day of school, I told him to meet me by Starrk's truck before they all went to celebrate their graduation.

_"Ichigo, I like you," I said, looking him square in the eye. He smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. Then, he ruffled my sky blue locks like I was some fucking toddler._

_"I like you too, Grimmjow. You might as well be my best friend," he said. He didn't understand what I meant. I pushed his hand away. He looked confused; he was so obtuse. I sighed._

_"That's not what I mean, Ichi. I mean that I like you, like you. I want to be with you." I saw something flash across those eyes for a split second, then they returned to normal and he sighed._

_"Grimm, you know I'm straight, right?" He asked the question so reluctantly that it was almost as if he didn't want to ask it. I just nodded. "So what did you accomplish by telling me this?"_

_"I just wanted you to know how I feel," I said, with a shrug. Ichigo sighed again and ran a hand across his face._

_"Well, thanks, I guess. I'm flattered. And don't worry, nothing has to change just because I can't return your feelings. We'll still be cool." He ruffled my hair again, and I struggled to not flinch._

_"Guess so," I said._

That's how it went. He was right. Nothing changed between us at all.

He's coming home for summer break today and because my brother is a lazy asshole, I have to go pick him up from the airport. I haven't seen him in a few months, but we talk everyday. He tells me about all the shit he gets into at university with his friend Shinji. That guy seems nuts, but he's probably really cool to be around based on what Ichigo's told me. He's supposed to be coming with Ichigo too, to meet Starrk.

Ichigo also tells me about his relationships. It's mostly to ask for advice, but I don't know why he bothers. It's not like I've ever had a real relationship, let alone a heterosexual one. And I hate it when he talks about the girls he meets. Like his current girlfriend, Haineko. He sent me a picture of her and I called her a slut. He didn't like it, and I don't care. I don't know why he's even dating her. Her gigantic boobs look scary as fuck to me.

Anyway, I'm waiting for him now and his flight is about twenty minutes late. I'm not a very patient person, so I'm getting fidgety. I hate staying in one place for long periods of time. I'm relieved to see his bright orange hair as he waves to me. I smile and wave back. He approaches me with a shorter blond guy in tow who I assume is Shinji. He's talking to Ichigo animatedly until his gaze falls on me. It's almost comical how abruptly his conversation stops.

"Sweet Jesus, pictures do him no justice!" the blonde exclaims. Ichigo laughs and I feel stirring in my chest. His laugh always does that to me.

"Oh yeah, he's a regulation hottie, didn't you know it?" he says, in that soft liquid sin he calls a voice. I just smirk at the two of them.

"Well, if your brother's half as hot as you, I can't wait to meet him. Shinji Hirako, nice to meet you." Shinji extends his hand and I shake it.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Nice to meet you too. You guys cool with going straight to the house?" I ask. Ichigo nods, but it seems Shinji has other ideas.

"I want to hang out for a bit if that's okay with you, Grimmjow. I've never been to New York City before." he says. I look at Ichigo who sighs.

"Fine, but let's drop our shit at Grimmjow's first, okay? I kinda want to take a shower." he says. Immediately I imagine him in my house, in my shower, all naked and wet. Yeah, I'm okay with him taking a shower.

"Alright. Car's this way." I turn to walk away but I hear one of them clearing their throat so I turn back around. "What?"

"You should totally carry my bags for me." Shinji says. I raise an eyebrow and look at Ichigo who just chuckles. Then Shinji tries to pull a puppy dog face and I have to admit it's a pretty good one. "Please, Grimm-Grimm?"

"The fuck? Fine, I'll carry your damn bags as long as you promise to never call me that again. Like ever." I say. Shinji and Ichigo laugh out loud. I sigh and pick up the blonde's bags.

"Thanks so much, strong guy." Ichigo says, cheekily. I glare at him before turning to head to the car.

* * *

Of all the places in New York City, the blonde chooses to go to fucking Starbucks for lunch. I hate Starbucks; five fucking dollars for a cup of coffee, and I have to sit and watch fucking hipsters type their manuscripts like they can't do that shit at home. But no they can't because they're too busy sitting in Starbucks drinking their Slimquick and listening to their indie music, typing away because working on that shit at home is too _mainstream_. Fucktards. No one cares about a harrowing romance between a faggoty vampire and a high school girl who's equally faggoty. Hello, chain wallet, that's been done before. And horribly, might I add.

I listen to Shinji babble about something or the other while Ichigo nods. I turn around when I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I glare at some random hipster who looks at me with his huge golden eyes. I fight the urge to punch him in the face as I scrutinize his stupid beanie that covers his black hair. And since when do guys wear pigtails? I hope the distaste shows on my face.

"What?" I ask, irritably. Ichigo laughs behind his hand. He knows how I feel about hipsters.

"Umm, you look like an intellectual. Would you mind checking out my manuscript? I'm supposed to be getting published, but I want to make sure it's not too mainstream."

I feel my eyebrow twitch like it always does before I rant. I see Ichigo lean towards Shinji and he whispers,

"It's about to go down."

"Listen to me you little, shit. I have three statements. Number one: it's fucking ninety-two degrees outside, so take off that damn beanie. Number two: if you're publishing your piece of shit manuscript, obviously you want to be _mainstream_, so shut the fuck up. Number three: I'd rather rip my own eyeballs out, cook them with a side of rice, and eat them, than read your fucking manuscript. Now, do me a favor and go try to discover the new AWOLNATION before anyone else does."

Ichigo and Shinji explode in laughter and the little hipster turns red before storming away. Ugh. Good fucking riddance.

"Too fucking rich, man," Ichigo says, through chuckles. I, however, do not find it funny at all. But I like seeing Ichigo smile.

"You're hilarious and cute. Why are you single again?" Shinji asks, propping his chin on his hand. I shrug and look right at Ichigo as I say,

"Guess I just haven't found the right guy." Ichigo shifts uncomfortably in his chair and doesn't meet my gaze. Shinji looks at him and raises an eyebrow. The awkward silence that has descended on us is broken when Ichigo's phone vibrates on the table. He picks it up and smirks when he reads what I assume is a text message. Shinji gets constipation face as he glances at the screen.

"I'll be right back, you guys," Ichigo says. Once he's gone, I let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asks.

"Your face just now. The fuck was up with that?" Shinji sighs.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to keep your mouth shut about it. Ichigo would be really miffed since I'm gonna say something about his girlfriend he won't want to hear."

"Yeah, yeah. What is it?" Shinji leans towards me as if he's about to reveal the secrets of life to me.

"His girlfriend is a slut."

"Well, that's not a secret."

"A slut that has herpes." I wait for him to laugh and say 'just kidding' but he doesn't so I guess he's serious.

Ichigo doesn't really have a set type of woman that he dates. From what I've seen, it's pretty much whoever asks. You know, except me. He once dated this black chick who was like ten years older than him. I mean, she was hot or whatever, but she was creepy. And old.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I ask. Shinji leans back in his chair and sighs.

"Oh, I am so serious. But Ichigo never listens to me when it comes to his relationships. The only person he seems to hear out is you. But I don't know why he bothers since it's so blatantly obvious that you're in love with him."

I should probably flip shit and deny it, but it'd be pointless. It is extremely obvious how I feel about Ichigo, so I'm not surprised that Shinji figured it out so quickly.

"Unrequited love's a bitch, huh, Grimmjow?" Shinji stares at me with his pensive brown eyes. I just shrug.

"He's the only person I've ever been in love with and the only person I'll ever be in love with. I know he's straight, but I can't change my feelings. So I've accepted it."

"You're pretty mature for a seventeen-year-old."

"Guess so."

We're silent until Ichigo comes back.

"Are you guys ready to go yet? I got jet lag like a motherfucker." He puts his phone in the pocket of his too-tight jeans. I want to tell him what Shinji said so bad, but now isn't the time. I stand and Shinji does the same.

"Yeah, let's go," I say.

* * *

"Starrk! Get your lazy ass out here!" Ichigo and Shinji sit down on the couch. I sit in one of the armchairs and turn on the TV. A few minutes later, Starrk comes into the living room. "By God, he's wearing clothes!"

I make fun of Starrk a lot, mostly because we're so close. He's the complete opposite of me, the epitome of laid back. He's almost always asleep, and when he's awake, he's half-asleep. Some of that stems from a case of narcolepsy, but most of it is laziness. He does give good advice when he bothers to be alert; he was the first person I told about my feelings for Ichigo. He didn't judge me or make fun of me, even though he could have. I guess he's the closest thing to a father that I've got.

"Shut up, you pretentious little shit," he mumbles. He hugs Ichigo before directing his languid gaze at Shinji, who's trying to pretend like he's not about to cream his pants at the sight of Starrk. Starrk seems completely awake now, and he smiles at Shinji. "You must be Shinji. Ichigo's told me all about you, except he left out the part about you being gorgeous." Shinji giggles as Starrk kisses his hand. Fucking _giggles_ like a girl. Ichigo and I both roll our eyes at the exchange.

"Alright, since you lovebirds are hitting it off, I'm gonna go take a nap. Mind if I take your bed, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks. Oh, if only he realized how much I didn't mind having him in my bed.

"No, go ahead."

"Thanks." Ichigo disappears around the corner and Starrk takes the spot on the couch that he'd previously occupied.

"So, little brother, have you decided what we're gonna do for your birthday next week?" he asks. I stare at the television, and scratch my chin. I need to shave.

"Well, I was thinking of having a small get together, you know, with just Ulqui, Nnoi, and Nel, but you know how that goes. Can't ever get a moment by myself. I can almost guarantee it'll turn into a fucking house party anyway."

It's been a plague since I joined the soccer team. I mean, I know that I'm attractive and all, but I guess weight training and all the other shit that goes into being a part of a competitive sports team just add on to the craze. And by craze, I mean fangirls who take "get away from me, I'm gay!" as "just try a little harder, I love vaginas, really, I do!"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's just call it what it's going to be then, huh?" Starrk says, leaning back on the couch. Lazy motherfucker.

"I guess." I get off the couch and head into the kitchen for a snack. I grab some hot fries and a soda and sit down at the table. I can hear Shinji's giggling from the living room. Ugh, what a girl. I pull out my cell and dial Ulquiorra's number.

"Hello, Grimmjow," he answers, in a bored tone. He's actually pretty excited to hear from me, if you can believe it.

"Hey, Ulqui."

"You sound distressed. I take it he has arrived." Pensive little jackass.

"Yeah. He's asleep in my room." Ulquiorra doesn't say anything. "I know, I know. You've told me before, but I can't help it. I love him." Silence. "Fine, let's change the subject. I'm having a party next week for my birthday. You'll be there, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright. You coming over later?"

"Sure. I'd like to meet this Ichigo Kurosaki. I will be there around eight. Goodbye." Ulquiorra hangs up before I can say anything else. He hasn't met Ichigo because he transferred to our school junior year and Ichigo had already graduated. We dated for about a year. I never talked about Ulquiorra to Ichigo. It was one of the things that Ulqui and I argued about. Well, I argued and Ulqui just wouldn't talk to me for days at a time.

I don't really know why Ulqui always gives me the silent treatment whenever the subject of our conversation switches to Ichigo. I guess it's because we're friends and he doesn't like to see me pining for someone who's never going to want me. "A poisonous relationship", is what he calls my friendship with Ichigo. He thinks he's so damn smart. I finish off my snack and head for my room.

"Where you going, Grimm?" Starrk asks. I turn towards him. He has his arm thrown over Shinji's shoulder and he's staring at me with this know-it-all smirk.

"If you must know, jackass, I'm going to my room to get some clothes."

"Uh-huh." Shinji decides it's hilarious to add his two fucking cent.

"Fuck both of you," I say, before going down the hallway. I open the door to my room, keeping as quiet as possible since Ichigo is sleeping. Once I'm inside, I pause just to look at him. He's the most beautiful creature ever to walk the face of the earth, I swear.

He opted to sleep on top of the covers instead of actually getting in the bed. His left arm is covering his eyes, while the right rests on his slender abdomen. The long fingers of his right hand are gripping his shirt. He always does that; it's an unconscious thing he does in his sleep. This action causes his tight white t-shirt to ride up with each shallow breath that he takes. Good grief.

I force myself to look away and go to my closet for clothes. Once I have some, I leave the room and go to the bathroom for a shower. And yes, it's gonna be a cold one.

* * *

The doorbell rings and I pull myself off of the couch where I've been sleeping to open the door. It's probably Ulquiorra. I'm right.

"Grimmjow," he says, as he walks in. He's a guy of few words.

"Hey, Ulqui." Ulquiorra goes into the living room and sits down.

"Where is he?"

"He's still asleep, I think. You seriously came here just to see what Ichigo looks like? I've shown you pictures, Ulqui."

"I did not come here to see what he looks like. I came to meet him. Your idiocy astounds me sometimes, Grimmjow." I roll my eyes before sitting down next to him. We sit in silence for a while before it starts to suffocate me.

"Hey, Ulqui. You really think I'm stupid? You know, for staying friends with him for this long?" I ask seriously. Ulquiorra seems to ponder the inquiry for a long moment before he speaks. That's what I like about him; he thinks before he talks.

"I do not think you are stupid for remaining a friend to him. I actually think it is quite wise. If you love him as much as you've said you do, then it's only logical that you'd want to stay by his side, even if it's only as his friend. The closeness is enough for you, correct?"

"That's why you're my best friend, Ulqui," I say, wrapping an arm around his slender shoulders. He shrugs me off of him and rolls his large green eyes.

"Yes," is his only response. "So where is your brother?"

"I don't know. Guess he went out with Ichigo's friend, Shinji. They seem to like each other a lot," I respond with a shrug. Ulquiorra nods. It's silent again as I change the channel to our favorite show, _Tattoo Nightmares_. A few episodes later, and Ichigo walks into the room yawning and stretching. He looks at Ulquiorra inquisitively, tilting his head to the right like he always does when he's thinking.

"Hello," he says, and by God his voice sounds amazing even when he's just waking up.

"Hello," Ulquiorra returns, monotonously. For a while, he just stares at Ichigo. I guess I should formally introduce them.

"Ichi, this is Ulquiorra, Ulqui, this is Ichigo." Ichigo extends his hand and Ulquiorra shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, Ulquiorra. Grimmjow's never mentioned you before. Which is weird since he usually tells me everything," Ichigo says. Ulquiorra's face remains stoic as he responds,

"Indeed."

"So, did Starrk and Shinji go out somewhere or something?" Ichigo asks, sitting next to me on the couch. I nod as a response. The next few minutes are quiet as we watch some guy with an awful communism/Iranian flag tattoo get that disgusting thing covered. Ichigo leaves to go to the bathroom and Ulquiorra finally decides to talk again.

"He's beautiful," is the first thing he says. I nod. "Astonishingly beautiful. And he seems rather easy to be around. He didn't try to force me to speak to him like your friend Renji."

"Well, that was cause Renji likes you. I told you that already. But I take it you like Ichigo?" I ask. I'm seriously hoping he does. I watch as a microscopic smile materializes on Ulquiorra's face.

"Yes."

* * *

** Waking up to a kiss and you're on your way**

**I really hoped that you would stay**

**But you left and went your own way...**

It seems as if whoever's watching the movie reel called "my life" fast-forwarded through the week and skipped to my eighteenth birthday. You know, I thought turning eighteen would be some life-changing shit, but it's not. I don't feel any different; I actually feel like not doing shit, but alas, here I am at a house party being thrown in my honor and being thoroughly not enjoyed by me. The music's too fucking loud, people are touching me and breathing my air, and it smells like sweat and I-can't-hold-my-liquor puke. But I can see that some people are actually enjoying themselves, so I'm content to just keep to myself and nurse the Corona that Starrk provided me before he disappeared with Shinji.

"Why the long face, Seabiscuit?" my friend, Nel asks with mischief in her sparkling grey eyes. I take another swig of my beer before I respond,

"You wanna get cut?" Nel laughs hysterically before hugging me tightly.

"I got you three Deadpool comics and pair of custom-made X-men Converse," she says. I smile down at her.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise."

"Ichigo's friend Shinji is a riot! He was dancing around singing, 'joy to the hoe she fucked my man, that's why she got herpes'! I swear, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Nel laughs and so do I. And then I start to really think about it.

Of course I know the song is from some viral video from YouTube, but that's not what's important. The important thing is, this party's been going on for hours and I haven't seen Ichigo once. I shove my beer into Nel's hand and start to push through the crowd. I roll my eyes as girls, and some guys, grab my crotch and my ass. Fucking perverts. Once I make it to the hallway, I head for my bedroom, hoping to God or some other deity that may or may not exist that I'm right about Ichigo being upset.

I open my bedroom door and point to it to let the couple who've made themselves comfortable on my bed know that that shit just is not happening. Once they've cleared out, I open the door to my closet. Of course he's there.

He's sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest with his head resting on his arms. His phone is in a deathgrip in his right hand. Quite a few empty alcohol containers are scattered on the floor around him and I can almost feel the sadness pouring off of him.

"Ichi?"

"I'm unloveable," he says, quietly. It's muffled, but I can hear it clearly.

"Ichigo, that's not true. C'mon, get up." He shakes his head slowly and doesn't move. I grip his arm and tug at him gently. He unfolds himself and stands up; I catch him as he almost falls back down. His eyes are glossy, with tears or intoxication, I'm not sure which. He stares up at me for what seems like an eternity. It's like they're magnets; I can almost feel myself being pulled in deeper than what I am. I hate to see him sad; I hate to see anything other than fire and passion in those eyes.

"She fucked Shinji's ex. That's why he never liked her. I didn't listen to him. I should've listened to him and you. I'm sorry..." He trails off and I gasp as he wraps his arms around my waist, practically squeezing the air out of my lungs. "I didn't like her that much anyway. I don't know why I stayed with her as long as I did. Maybe I'm just an idiot."

I embrace him in return, brushing his soft orange hair with my fingers. After a little while, he lifts his head and gazes up at me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Dance with me?"

Oh, I see where this is headed. Ichigo takes my hand and pulls me out of the room. I should be resisting now, shouldn't I? I shouldn't be letting him lead me through the hallway and through the crowd, should I? I can hear the faint tune of Prince's _When Doves Cry_, but I'm too numb to register what's happening right now. I should be screaming "HELL NO!" as Ichigo turns his back to me and wraps my arms around his slender waist. Instead, I feel myself hardening as he grinds his all too perfect ass against my pelvis.

"Grimmjow..." he whispers huskily in my ear. His voice is too much for me to handle. I'm not in control of myself anymore; I'm sure of it because I feel his soft warm skin under my fingertips as I run my hand under his shirt. He shudders under my touch. "Grimmjow..."

_How could you just leave me standing, alone in a world that's so cold..._

Ichigo turns around and wraps his arms around my neck. My eyes close on their own accord as he threads his fingers through my hair and sucks on my neck gently.

"I-Ichigo...what are you doing?" I ask. My brain isn't foggy enough to not be coherent. I guess the same can't be said for Ichigo. I inhale sharply as his tongue slides up my neck and along my jawline.

"Grimmjow...kiss me..."

Maybe I'm having some sort of hallucination. Ichigo Kurosaki, my brother's straight-as-hell best friend, is practically purring my name as his hands touch every inch of my skin that's available to him. Maybe I shouldn't be questioning it as much as I am. Maybe I should be questioning it a little bit more. I'm pretty sure this is what they had in mind when they were thinking up a definition for the word confused, though.

"Kiss me, Grimmjow..." Ichigo purrs once more. He pushes his soft, velvet lips against mine, testing the waters. I don't respond at first. How the hell am I supposed to respond to this shit?

His eyes connect with mine again. Those eyes. They speak far more than he ever does.

I bring my lips to his tentatively. The kiss begins as a slow, almost languorous dance of our mouths, but soon it escalates. Ichigo's grip on my hair tightens as he pushes himself flush against me, causing me to groan into the kiss. My tongue has developed a mind of its own and swipes along Ichigo's bottom lip. He responds by immediately opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to slide against mine. After a little while he pulls away and looks at me again. The intensity of his smoldering gaze is the most alluring thing I've ever seen. Then he opens his mouth and says three words that are enough to make me die right here and now,

"I want you..."

I'm pretty sure I'm gonna explode. I take Ichigo's hand and lead him through the crowd. I catch Ulquiorra's eye; he doesn't look like he approves of what I'm about to do. I can see a faint shake of his head as if he's saying "don't do this", but I don't think I could stop myself if I wanted to. I look away from Ulquiorra as Ichigo and I disappear down the hallway. I don't have time to analyze what's happening anymore. All I've ever wanted is currently in my bed, giving me the most sensual look possible as he removes his shirt. Once he's tossed it on the floor, he smiles at me.

"What are you waiting for, Grimm?" My senses kick into overdrive as I pull my own shirt over my head. Ichigo's eyes dance over my bare chest and I feel my cheeks heat up. I've never been one to blush, because that's some girly shit, but Ichigo kind of has that effect on me. I climb onto the bed with him and he immediately pulls me in for a kiss. His hands make their way from my hair and travel slowly down my abdomen, as his tongue battles mine for dominance. After a while, Ichigo tugs the buckle of my belt, and I snap out of my arousal induced haze for a second.

"Ichi, are you sure about this?" I ask. I don't want to be something he'll regret. I want to be someone he'll remember and possibly love. Ichigo smiles again.

"I've always wanted you, Grimmjow. Ever since that day two years ago, when you told me how you felt. I was too scared to admit that though. But I'm not now," he says. I don't know if he's for real or if it's just the liquor talking, but he's saying everything that I've always wanted to hear.

I kiss him again as he unbuckles my belt and pulls at my jeans. I take them off and Ichigo follows suit. Once we're both only left in our underwear, I reach over to my nightstand for some lubricant and a condom. I'm pretty sure this is going to be Ichigo's first time with another guy, and having another man ejaculate inside you can be a little off-putting. Trust me.

Changing our positions so that I'm hovering over Ichigo, I slide his boxers off slowly. He lifts his hips to allow me to remove them. Once they're gone, I can't help but to look at his member. It's long and thick and laying hard against his stomach with precum leaking from the tip. Reaching over his head, I pull one of my pillows from under him and position it under his lower back. I open the bottle of lube and douse three of my fingers with it. I look up at Ichigo questioningly. He gives me a small nod.

"I'm ready, Grimm."

I nod in return before circling his entrance with the first of my fingers. I take his length into my mouth as the finger breaches the initial wall of muscle. He hisses from pain or pleasure, I'm not sure which. His grip on my hair tightens as he bucks into my mouth slightly. I take that as a cue to add a second finger. His breath hitches as I begin to scissor the appendages. Ichigo wiggles a little, and I remove him from my mouth.

"You okay, Ichi?" I ask. He nods, and I go back to my previous actions, adding the third finger to accompany the other two. After a while, Ichigo's breath is coming in short pants as he writhes underneath me. I can feel his member throb inside my mouth, and I pull away just before he releases.

"What the hell, Grimm?" he asks breathlessly. I just shake my head as a response. I lack the words to describe what's about to happen. All I know is that I want Ichigo's first release by me to be from me inside him. Sitting back on my haunches, I pull my underwear down and then toss them aside once I pull them off all the way. I tear open the condom and roll it on before situating myself at Ichigo's prepared entrance. He grasps my shoulders and squeezes his eyes shut as I slowly enter him. It's like Heaven sprinkled in Hell as I try to push against his resistance. His breath quickens as tears form in his eyes. I brush them away.

"Try to relax Ichi," I say in a soothing voice. Ichigo nods and exhales slowly. I push in deeper, meeting much less resistance than before. Once I'm fully seated inside him, I almost sigh. I'm content to wait for him to adjust before I try to move; it seems Ichigo isn't as patient as I am. His hips move ever so slightly, and I swear it's taking everything in me to keep from cumming right here and now. Ichigo finally opens his eyes again when I start to move inside him. They're as beautiful as ever. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me down so that my forehead is resting against his. "I love you..."

He doesn't say anything back, and trust me, I wasn't expecting him to. It felt amazing to say it though. And I'll say it as many times as I need to for him to understand just how much I really love him.

"Grimmjow...faster..." Ichigo moans quietly. I comply and speed up the movement of my hips. His nails dig into my shoulders as his back arches and a long drawn-out moan pours from his lips. I assume I found his prostate. I continue my movement at the quicker pace that I've set. Ichigo raises his hips to meet my thrusts. Soon, his body trembles and his release paints his taut abdomen. I follow soon after, filling the condom with my seed. I pull out and get up to throw the condom away. When I come back, Ichigo's eyes bore into mine.

"What is it, Ichigo?" I ask.

"Say it again," he responds. I'm confused for a second as I climb back into the bed. He turns his back to me and pulls my arm around his waist. "Please, Grimmjow. Tell me again." I know what he's talking about now.

"I love you, Ichigo." He sighs and all is quiet in the room. I hear his breathing even out and I know he's fallen asleep. I can't seem to do the same though.

I can't help but wonder if what I just allowed to happen is wrong. Ichigo is the only person I've ever wanted. It's not enough just sleeping with him, though. I want so much more than his body. I want him to love me just as much as I love him. Is it too much to ask him to love me too? I guess I'll just have to wait until morning to figure it out.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly feeling the small pulse of my headache. I don't have to look to know that I'm alone. Of course he ran. I knew he would. I feel anger and hurt bubble in my chest. I feel used. I know it's my own fault though. I know that I had every opportunity to tell Ichigo no, but I didn't. Whatever happens after this is of my own doing.

I climb out of the bed reluctantly and go into the bathroom. Once I shower and brush my teeth, I dry off and go back to my bedroom. I dress as slowly as possible and open my door. My eyes widen as I see Ichigo standing there with his fist poised to knock. He looks shocked for a moment, and then he lowers his gaze, a slight pink spreading over the bridge of his nose.

"Can I come in?" he asks softly. I step aside and let him walk in. He sits down on the bed, while I opt to stand. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow. I know what I did was wrong."

I remain silent and wait for him to continue.

"I don't know what came over me, and I can't remember exactly what I said to you. I do remember a little of what we did, mostly of because of how much my ass hurts."

"You said you've wanted me since the day I told you about how I feel. My feelings haven't changed, if you haven't noticed, Ichigo," I say, definitively. Ichigo casts his eyes downward.

"Well, that part was definitely true. I was just too scared of what everyone would think of me if I chose to be with you. This is new for me. I've never been attracted to guys, and I don't think I am now. I'm sure that it's just you. I can't say that I'll be able to love you like you love me just yet, but I do feel something for you, Grimmjow. I always have. Can we just...take things one step at a time from here on out, and see where this goes?"

I ponder this for an infinitesimal amount of time before I pull him from the bed and hug him tightly. I think I might cry.

"I love you, Ichigo. I always will, so I'll wait as long as you need me to." He takes a bit to respond to my embrace, but once he does, it's practically bone-crushing.

I don't know how long I'll have to wait for Ichigo, but it doesn't really matter. I know for a fact that it's my destiny to be with him. Gender doesn't matter, just like race or religion or any other barriers that society tries to establish. I know my feelings for Ichigo are real, and I know that he feels the same, even if he can't express it with words yet. That's all that really matters in the end.

* * *

**So this marks the beginning of Panic! at GrimmIchi's Chemical Romance...seriously, I'm ashamed of how long it took me to come up with that title -_-**

**I have almost all of the one-shots written, so expect an update every week or every other week...hope you all enjoyed...do listen to the song? You'll love it, I promise:)**

**Patd06**


	2. You're the Only Hope for Me

**Here it is, the next installment of Panic! at GrimmIchi's Chemical Romance...this one's a bit on the dark side...no one dies or anything, so don't get too freaked out...Ichi's also OOC, but I needed him to be a certain way for this to work...anyway, enjoy:)**

**Title: **You're the Only Hope For Me  
**Song: **_The Only Hope For Me is You_ by My Chemical Romance  
**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
POV: first person-Ichigo**

* * *

**If there's a place that I could be**

**Then I'd be another memory**

**Can I be the only hope for you?**

**Because you're the only hope for me...**

Habits. You kind of form them before you even notice it, right? Like for example, I have this habit of biting my lip when I'm extremely angry. I also smell my food before I eat it. And I have a habit of sleeping with my socks on too.

Small things though, that's what habits are. Once a simple habit starts to control your entire life, then it's become an addiction. Addiction is being abnormally tolerant to and dependent upon a stimulus that is physically or psychologically habit-forming.

My addiction started when I was thirteen. I went to summer camp with my younger sisters. Of course we were in separate groups, so I was alone. I wasn't the most sociable child ever, so I was alone most of the time. Our group leader's name was Sosuke. I thought he was pretty nice when I first got there. He made me feel comfortable even though the other kids were constantly fucking with me and generally getting on my nerves. I'd always go talk to Sosuke about their shit and he'd handle it. Then one day, we went swimming in the lake. I separated myself from the group, but Sosuke volunteered to watch after me so that I wouldn't get my shit fucked up by some random woodland creature. I was fine with it at first, but then it was nighttime.

Sosuke said we could stay out as long as I wanted because he was an adult. We just sat talking for a while. I could feel him getting closer and closer to me. The first time he only touched my thigh and I didn't think much of it because we were laughing about some stupid shit that my friend from home Renji had done. But then his touches got a lot more personal and soon he was palming my private area as he whispered in my ear that he wasn't going to hurt me. He didn't hurt me; I wasn't in pain, and what he was doing felt really good. So I told him that. I'd never experienced sexual pleasure before, so all the sensations he gave me were new and exciting; it was like getting high. And you know what they say, after you get that first high, you gotta do more to try to get higher. Well, that's what I did.

Of course, Sosuke got in huge amounts of trouble for fucking me, but that goes without saying. I was thirteen years old, after all. But just because he couldn't take me higher anymore didn't mean that someone else couldn't. So I started fucking whoever wanted to fuck me. And when I actually started to pay attention to my fellow humans, I realized that I was quite fuckable.

Gender was not a factor. I sought only pleasure, and pleasure could be obtained whether my partner had a penis or a vagina. Looks didn't matter either. You don't have to be beautiful to have sex. That's a common misconception that a lot of people have. But I'm rather enlightened when it comes to this subject, so you should probably take some notes.

By the time I was nineteen, I'd had too many sexual partners to count, three burn cases, one case of the clap, and no babies, but I guess I was just lucky. Also, I wasn't dumb. I knew how to use fucking condoms, but I wasn't about to pass up the pleasure if I didn't have one.

In the highly unlikely situation that I didn't have a partner, masturbation was not off limits. I sometimes masturbated three or four times a day, even if I did have sex with someone. It was never enough.

The addiction only got worse when I went to college. I ended up flunking out of med school because I spent all my time fucking people or watching porn. My dad was disappointed, but what could he do? He didn't even know I was addicted to sex. How could he? I looked completely normal on the outside. It was my insides that were fucked up. But no one could help me. There wasn't a magical pill that I could take that would make me not want sex anymore. Unless they like reverse-engineered Viagra.

When a behavior becomes maladaptive, the only person who can change it is you. So I decided to go to one of those dumb ass sex addict meetings I'd always laughed at in movies. Once you hit rock bottom, the only place you can go is up, as long as you try to go up and don't wallow around in your bullshit.

The first meeting was uneventful, you know the whole deal,

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm a sex addict."

and all that noise. I listened to other peoples' stories. This one girl woke up in a bed underneath a pile of men; it was as if they were her teammates and they'd just won the Super Bowl. I opted out of telling any of mine. Those people were not entitled to know my fucking business.

It wasn't until five meetings later that everything changed. The group leader, Yoruichi, got all of our attention to begin the session.

"Attention, everyone. We have someone new joining us tonight. C'mon in."

I played with my phone completely uninterested. It's what I usually did. Fuck all that sharing nonsense.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the rest of the group?" Yoruichi asked.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and I'm a sex addict."

Well of course this motherfucker was a sex addict; he sounded like it. I looked up through my bangs. Yep, he looked exactly like what sex is; raw, untamed, and magnificent.

I averted my gaze as his electrifying blue eyes raked over the small group and landed on me. It seemed as if he was saying to himself, "target locked", as a disconcerting smile spread across his face. Of course this was the night that the person who usually sat next to me didn't show up. The man called Grimmjow sauntered over and sat right next to me. Damn, if he didn't smell fantastic.

I hadn't had sex in three weeks. I'd decided to quit cold turkey, and I'd thought I was doing a pretty good job, but instead I found myself becoming aroused just from the sound of his voice as he asked,

"So what's your name, gorgeous?" I looked over at him tentatively. He was basically breathing every particle of my air. I thought I was going to suffocate. But I didn't mind.

"Ichigo."

"Nice. You taste as good as you look?"

Oh he could so get it.

* * *

It was never a good idea to try to quit cold turkey.

I grunted as Grimmjow slammed me against his front door. He kissed me aggressively as he fought to unlock the door. I pulled my lips away from his and bit his neck forcefully. A low rumbling growl came from his throat as he finally opened the door and we practically fell inside the apartment. He pushed me against the wall, rubbing my semi erection through the fabric of my jeans. I moaned and bit my lip. I'd picked the wrong day to wear a belt.

It was a fight getting me out of my pants, but once Grimmjow had succeeded at this, he wasted no time wrapping his large hand around my weeping length.

"Oh, fuck, Grimmjow..." I almost sighed. It had been all too long since I felt this pleasure. I could feel myself being consumed by it once more. And I absolutely loved it.

I gasped as Grimmjow suddenly picked me up causing me to wrap my legs around his waist instinctively. He pushed three of his fingers against my lips and I sucked them into my mouth coating them with saliva. I agreed that there was no time for the fancy bullshit. I wanted him inside just as much as he wanted to be inside. I inhaled sharply as the first of his saliva slick fingers slid inside my entrance. Being honest, I wanted to skip the formality all together, but I knew that could be dangerous for both of us.

After a few more minutes of preparation, Grimmjow replaced his fingers with his hot thick erection. The initial penetration brought automatic tears to my eyes. I was mildly horrified when Grimmjow used the pad of his thumb to wipe them away. What the hell was he doing? He was supposed to be running me through, not trying to ease my pain like I was some fucking girl. I turned my head away from him.

"Just...fuck me..." I said, quietly. Grimmjow looked confused for a second and then he began to move inside me. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall. Soon short pants were leaving my mouth along with soft moans. Grimmjow repositioned his hips and my back arched from the wall as the sweet pleasure clouded my mind. "Grimmjow..."

The blue haired Adonis sped up the pistoning of his pelvis and I could feel my release taunting me, saying "this is what you wanted to give up?" I couldn't even fathom where I'd gotten the idea.

"Oh, fuck Ichigo..." Grimmjow groaned as my lips connected with his neck. I sank my teeth into his pulse point as my body trembled from my release. Grimmjow followed soon after, growling like some kind of animal as he filled me with his seed. For a while we stayed in that position until I felt like my legs could support me again. I released him from the death grip my legs had him in and Grimmjow pulled out of me.

The next few months were like this. Grimmjow and I exchanged numbers, and whenever I called him, he'd meet up with me and we'd have mind-blowing, spine-tingling, toe-curling sex and then he'd leave. But before I even realized it, I wasn't sleeping with very many people anymore. I was only really sleeping with Grimmjow.

I didn't understand. Had he become the center of my addiction, or was he my cure? In order for me to answer that question, I had to understand if I'd been addicted to the act itself or the attention I gained from the people I slept with. What exactly was I addicted to?

I knew for sure I liked sex. I liked the feeling of release. I liked the sounds that were made, the heat, the smells, the intensity of it all. I didn't like the sense of intimacy that always came with it. That whole "you're my one true love" thing that some girls did when you fucked them, or the "you're mine" thing that guys did, I hated that stuff too. I liked the freedom that came with sex. No inhibitions, no bullshit, just raw pleasure and release. Grimmjow gave me all of the stuff I liked about sex, with none of the stuff I hated.

Eventually, I could feel myself becoming attached to him. It was new and dangerous territory for me. I'd never been emotionally attached to anyone before. For me, sexual interactions did not create an emotional stimulus. But why? Why couldn't I feel something for someone I slept with before now? Was I just heartless, or did I just not sleep with the right person/people? I probably will never know, but what I did know for certain was that Grimmjow stirred emotions in me. And I kind of liked it.

I called him over one night. Of course he thought I wanted sex, and I did, but I needed to tell him about what was happening to me. I wanted him to know exactly how much I needed him, so he'd understand that I'd never be able to let him go.

"Grimmjow, how many people have you slept with in the past two weeks?" I asked. Grimmjow seemed to think a little too hard for my liking before he responded.

"Two, including you. Why?" It irked me that he'd slept with someone else, but I'll admit that I was glad the number was so small considering the history behind our relationship.

"I haven't slept with anyone except you for the past eight months." His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. I could concur that it was some shocking information, seeing as we'd established from the beginning that I'd slept with more people than he could dream of. "I feel...something when I'm with you, something besides the pleasure that fueled my addiction. I feel...love."

He didn't respond for a second as he contemplated what I'd just confessed.

"So you're saying you're in love with me?" he asked, after what seemed like an eternity. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I'm in love with you, Grimmjow. And I think you cured my addiction. Unless being addicted to you counts." He remained silent for quite some time before he crushed me in a hug.

"I was lying. I haven't slept with anyone other than you since the first time we had sex." My eyes widened as I hugged him back. "You cured me too, Ichigo. I love you."

I guess you could say things are good for us now. Grimmjow and I live together, we've met each others' families, and we even got a cat named B.B. We still have a lot of sex, but only with each other. I have a new addiction now. Addiction is being abnormally tolerant to or dependent upon a stimulus that is physically or psychologically habit-forming. Grimmjow is my addiction.

* * *

**That was one of the scariest things I've ever written...hope you all enjoyed...until next time:)**

**Patd06**


	3. Your Least Favorite Things

**I've never written anything like this before...I feel like I'm going to be saying that a lot with this collection, but I'll admit it's rather fun stepping out of my comfort zone...this most definitely is out of my comfort zone O.o**

**Warning: contains bondage...**

**Title: **Your Least Favorite Things  
**Song: **_Build God, Then We'll Talk_ by Panic! at the Disco  
**Genre: Angst/Romance  
POV: third person**

* * *

**There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.**

**It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses**

**At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains**

**And a few more of your least favorite things...**

Ichigo sighed and pushed his bangs away from his eyes as he lifted a box of files from the floor and sat them on his desk. As he started to organize them alphabetically, he began to wonder, why exactly was he doing it? Was this what he went through six years of law school for? Was this what he'd be looking forward to after taking the bar exam? If that was the case, Ichigo was not looking forward to it.

But he knew the only reason he was filing papers instead of studying for the bar was because he'd gotten an internship at Cifer & Jaegerjaquez, the most distinguished and influential law firm in Los Angeles. He was extremely grateful to have the opportunity to work with such prestigious lawyers, but that was before he started. He'd been working at the firm for a month and had only been assigned filing jobs and things of that sort. He'd met Ulquiorra Cifer, one of the senior partners, only twice; once for his interview and once for a staff meeting. Ichigo had yet to meet the other senior partner, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. In truth, Jaegerjaquez was the one Ichigo was really interested in meeting. The man was a legend.

With an eighty-nine percent defense rate, it was almost a guarantee that if Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was your opponent, you were going to lose. Cases that he served as the defense for were studied in classes across America. Ichigo distinctly remembered studying _California v. Sosuke Aizen_, a case that was infamous without Grimmjow, but legendary because of him. The prosecutor was Byakuya Kuchiki, a man who was the definition of the law, and followed every rule by the letter. The case was centered around Sosuke Aizen who had been rumored to be the leader of a crime ring. Grimmjow won the case by using literally two words for his opening statement: prove it.

Everyone knew Aizen was guilty; the man looked like a born sociopath, but when it came down to it, the prosecution had no evidence to prove that he was guilty beyond reasonable doubt. That was definitely the case that defined Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's career. He was frighteningly intelligent, engaging, and witty, and he was also devastatingly handsome, which only added to his charm. At thirty-six years old, he had everything going for him. Ichigo was itching to meet the guy, but he'd been informed that Grimmjow was away on business in Miami.

"Having fun there, Ichigo?" one of the junior partners, Shinji Hirako, asked. Ichigo sighed again, pushing some of the papers away from himself.

"Fuck no. Rangiku's been riding my ass ever since I turned her down," Ichigo responded. Shinji let out a small laugh and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Ichigo's desk. He picked up a small stack of the papers and looked through them. Shaking his head slowly, he put them back onto the desk.

"You've definitely got your work cut out for you there, Ichi. Some of those cases are from when Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were working for Urahara & Shihoin. She really pulled out all the stops to give you menial bullshit to deal with, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She told me to study all the briefs and if there's a losing case, she wants me to write a fucking dissertation on what mistakes were made and how the case could have been won. I really don't want to do this, but she said she'd tell Mr. Cifer that I sexually harassed her." Shinji rolled his eyes, grabbed a large pile of the cases, and threw them into the air. Ichigo watched, mildly horrified as the evidence of the past two hours of his hard work fluttered around the room. Shinji tsked and stood up.

"If I'm recalling it correctly, it was Rangiku who sexually harassed you and was angered when she discovered that you like cock. Now, let's go to lunch, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled and shook his head as he stood and followed the blond out of the office. "Don't let people intimidate you like that, Ichigo. You've got just as much right to be here and be comfortable as anyone else. Grimmjow picked you from about a hundred applicants for this internship. You're special, so don't let anyone else make you feel less than, alright?"

Ichigo nodded and let out a sigh of relief as he followed Shinji to the exit. He knew there had been lots of other applicants for the position he'd received, but he didn't know that Grimmjow had chosen him personally. That made a bit of pride spark in his chest. He'd always worked hard, and to know that it had paid off like this made him feel really good. He was more excited than ever to meet Grimmjow, even if only to thank him for affording him such a prestigious opportunity.

"Hey, Shinji, do you know when Mr. Jaegerjaquez will be returning? I'd really like to express my gratitude to him face to face." Shinji nodded his approval of Ichigo's statement before he responded.

"He should be coming back sometime today. Fair warning though, he hates it when people call him 'Mr. Jaegerjaquez', so just call him Grimmjow, okay?"

Ichigo felt strange addressing his superior in such an informal manner, but he nodded nonetheless. He couldn't wait to meet Grimmjow; he hoped his mentor was everything he was expecting and more.

* * *

Later that day, Ichigo was typing a brief for one of Shinji's upcoming cases. He didn't mind the work; it was what he wanted to do after all, and it was nice to help Shinji out. The blond had quickly become someone Ichigo could trust, and plus, he didn't have anything better to do now that he wasn't taking Rangiku's bullshit anymore. He looked up from his computer screen when one of the paralegals, Neliel, poked her head in the door.

"Hi, Ichigo! Grimmjow wants to see you," she said, cheerily. Ichigo nodded slowly and stood to exit the office. As he followed Neliel towards Grimmjow's office, he could feel his excitement crescent. This was what he'd been waiting for. Neliel opened the door to Grimmjow's office and allowed Ichigo to enter it before she closed it silently behind her. Ichigo could smell the heavy scent of cigarette smoke and he looked up through his bangs to meet the gaze of the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his entire life.

Grimmjow appeared almost uninterested in him. His feet were propped on his desk and a cigarette hung from his mouth. His hair was wild, untamed, and blue, and he was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks; he'd gotten rid of his tie and had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. He looked Ichigo over with his electric blue eyes, seemingly analyzing his every feature. Ichigo inwardly squirmed under the scrutiny of the older man's gaze.

"You wanna sit, or are you just gonna stand there being predictable?" he asked, and Ichigo shivered at the deep, lustful voice. He tried to pull himself together as best as he could, before he sat down across from Grimmjow. The attorney removed his feet from the desk and leaned on it, lacing his fingers together. He stared at Ichigo for another stretch of time before he spoke again. "You know why you're here?"

"I assume it's because my resume was better than all the other applicants, sir," Ichigo responded, honestly. What other reason could there be? Ichigo jumped when Grimmjow began to laugh maniacally.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, once he'd sobered. Ichigo hoped his confusion showed on his face. He had no idea what was happening.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," he said. Grimmjow's manic grin receded to a manic smirk.

"I'm sure you were informed that you were chosen by me personally from among over a hundred applicants. Do you want to know why?" Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow stood up and crossed to where Ichigo sat. He placed his large hands on the smaller male's shoulders, and the young man sighed.

It had always been like this. Ever since he was a teenager and had his first job working as a stocker in a grocery store, he'd almost always been sexually harassed by his bosses. He didn't know why he thought now would be any different. He understood why Grimmjow chose him now. It wasn't for his work ethic, or his excellent grades in school. No, Grimmjow chose him because he was good-looking; the intelligence just happened to be an add on.

"So you want to have sex with me, huh? That's why you chose me?" he asked, darkly. He could almost hear the other man's smirk, and he felt bile rise in his throat. People like this disgusted him. "I won't do it. I'll quit right now, if I have to."

"Oh, so chivalrous. Listen, Kurosaki, there's no way you'll ever get a job at any firm if I give you a bad reference. Don't forget who you're dealing with."

Ichigo felt like killing someone, preferably this arrogant son of a bitch who he'd looked up to beforehand. He clenched his fists as the reality of his situation set in. People definitely aren't always what they seem; this experience was proving that statement to be the truest one he'd ever heard.

"Give me your hand," Grimmjow instructed. Ichigo opened one of his clenched fists and allowed Grimmjow to take hold of it. He looked at the key card that the blue haired male had placed in his hand with disdain. "Meet me at the hotel tonight. If you don't, you can start looking for a new career path, 'kay?"

Ichigo almost growled at the condescending tone that Grimmjow had spoken to him in. It was like swallowing a drink laced with formaldehyde. What an excellent façade this guy had put up, huh? He was turning to leave when Grimmjow stopped him.

"If you tell anyone, I'll make your life hell. You got that, kid?" Ichigo pulled himself away from the older man and headed for the door.

"Whatever."

* * *

Ichigo sat fuming in his office. He knew he could just walk away. There was no way Grimmjow's influence was that strong right? Who was he kidding with that bullshit thought? Grimmjow could ruin his life in six different languages if he wanted to. When Ichigo thought about it, the situation wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was. Grimmjow wasn't disgusting, he just had a terrible personality. But Ichigo wouldn't be fucking his personality. Plus, it was just one night right? He could deal if it meant he could do what he'd always wanted to.

He sighed and stood up collecting his messenger bag; he picked up the key card Grimmjow had given him and put it into his pocket. Once he exited his office, he peeked into Shinji's.

"I'm out, Shin." Shinji directed his attention towards Ichigo.

"So I take it you met Grimmjow?" he asked. Ichigo suppressed an eye roll as he recalled his first meeting with Grimmjow.

"Yeah."

"So you gonna fuck him?" Ichigo gasped which caused Shinji to laugh boisterously. "You think you're the first one he's done this to? Orihime the receptionist, Nel the paralegal, Rangiku, Rukia, Harribel. One night in room 616 for a long-standing career at Cifer & Jaegerjaquez. You're definitely not the first, but you're the first guy."

Ichigo felt more disgusted than he had before. Grimmjow wasn't even gay. Was he doing this just because he knew Ichigo didn't have another choice?

"I'll see you around, Shinji," Ichigo said, solemnly. He exhaled deeply as he exited the building and headed for the parking lot. Once he was in his car, he rested his forehead against the steering wheel.

_Am I really going to do this?_ he thought to himself. The decision wasn't really that hard. He had two options: fuck Grimmjow or lose everything he'd worked for since high school. Lifting his head from the steering wheel, he started his engine determinedly. It was just one night. Nothing as trivial as having sex with a man he had no interest in was going to keep him from doing what he wanted to do.

* * *

Ichigo pulled up at the hotel, his heart sinking almost instantly. A five-star hotel, but should he have expected anything less? He shrugged off his jacket and got rid of his tie. He shook his head as he climbed out of his car. He couldn't believe he was going to have sex with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

_Boy, if the guys from pre-law could see me now._ He chuckled at his own sarcastic thoughts as he entered the hotel lobby. He didn't bother with the receptionist since he already had a key to the room. He rode the elevator up to the sixth floor and walked as slowly down the hallway as he possibly could. He could feel his palms sweating and his throat drying up as he neared the door of the room. 616. He took a deep breath before sliding the key into the door. Once he was inside, he shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Took you long enough, Kurosaki," Grimmjow stated. Ichigo scowled as he tried to judge where the man was; he could barely see anything in the dimly lit room. He walked to what he presumed to be the center of the room. "Clothes."

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he unbuttoned his shirt. He still didn't even know where the hell Grimmjow was. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, he tossed it aside and removed his pants. He heard Grimmjow snickering.

"The fuck's so funny?" he asked, agitation lacing his voice.

"I can see your blush," the older man responded.

"Don't," was Ichigo's only response. Grimmjow's laughter increased as Ichigo removed his underwear. He felt like he could hear the blood rushing to his head.

"Don't what?" Grimmjow asked.

"Don't make fun of me, you asshole! You think I want to be here?" Ichigo yelled his response. A chill crept down his spine as he felt warm breath on his neck and a hand slowly caressing his taut abdomen. His breath hitched when Grimmjow's hand wrapped around his length causing him to harden slightly under the man's touch.

"I know you want to be here, Kurosaki. This proves it," Grimmjow taunted as he stroked Ichigo to full erection. The younger man covered his mouth to silence his moans of pleasure, but Grimmjow pulled the hand away. "None of that. I want to hear you scream before this night's over."

"Why...why are you doing this?" Ichigo questioned, his voice strained from trying to repress his sounds of pleasure. Grimmjow chuckled once more.

"Because I can."

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow pushed him forward and he landed face-first on a king-sized bed. He tried to get up but his attempts were thwarted as Grimmjow climbed on top of him. Ichigo growled as he felt his wrists being secured behind his back. He cried out as Grimmjow yanked him upwards by his hair.

"Bastard!"

"Keep it coming with the dirty talk, Kurosaki. You're turning me on," Grimmjow teased. He ground his clothed erection against Ichigo's naked ass causing the younger male to shiver involuntarily. Ichigo cursed under his breath feeling his blush and his arousal intensify. "You know what I like most about you, Kurosaki? Your optimism."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow, raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened and he gasped sharply when he felt a long finger invading his entrance.

"I'm talking about how you came in thinking everything would be all raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens and shit." Ichigo groaned as another finger slid inside him. "I like how you thought I'd just let a sweet piece like you slide right by."

"You're not even gay, you fucker," Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow's fingers brushed his prostate.

"I don't believe in labels, Kurosaki." Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo nearly whined when he pulled out his fingers. He pushed the young law student back down to his previous position so that his puckered hole was on display. Ichigo waited defenselessly for what he knew was coming. His mental preparation was not enough for what he inevitably received. Tears formed in his eyes instantly as Grimmjow entered him basically raw. He bit his lip to keep from screaming his agony. Grimmjow did not pause to allow Ichigo to adjust. "Fuck, Kurosaki. What are you, a virgin?"

Ichigo didn't bother responding to the man's taunts; he was in far too much pain. It also didn't help that his erection was long gone. He couldn't bear the torture any longer. Looking back at Grimmjow with his watery brown eyes, he released a broken sob.

"Please, Grimmjow...it hurts so bad." The blue haired man stopped his animalistic thrusts, seemingly shocked at Ichigo's suddenly docile request. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, the tears running down his flushed cheeks. Grimmjow tsked before pulling Ichigo upright by his hair again. Ichigo panted as Grimmjow began to stroke him, slowly bringing his erection back to life, while simultaneously making shallow thrusts within him. Before long, Ichigo could feel the excruciating pain turning into carnal pleasure. He let out a drawn out moan as Grimmjow stroked the sweet spot within him. He could hear the attorney's smirk in his ear.

"That's what I've been waiting for. Louder, Kurosaki," Grimmjow urged. Ichigo yielded to the request and moaned louder. He could feel his release nearing, but he needed more from Grimmjow. He turned his head slightly, gently nibbling on Grimmjow's ear, causing the man to release a moan of his own.

"Please untie me, Grimmjow," he requested, his voice laced with debauchery. He heard a growl come from the man's throat and then he felt the restraint on his wrists loosen. Bracing himself on his hands, he looked back at Grimmjow, waiting for him to continue. The blue haired man gripped Ichigo's slim hips tightly and began to pound into him mercilessly once more. Ichigo panted, moaning Grimmjow's name. "Grimmjow..."

"Louder, Kurosaki!"

"Grimmjow! Oh, fuck...shit, shit, shit..." Ichigo cursed repeatedly as he felt his release taunting him.

"C'mon, Kurosaki, you can do better than that!" Grimmjow yelled, his bruising grip on Ichigo's hips tightening. Ichigo's body quivered as his seed spilled onto the sheets.

"GRIMMJOW!" he yelled with his release.

"Ichigo..." The older man continued to brutalize his hole and then growled as his own seed filled Ichigo. Grimmjow pulled out and all but collapsed on top of Ichigo. The younger male was too tired to object. With Grimmjow's muscular arm thrown across his back, Ichigo slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the wispy golden curtains of the hotel room causing Ichigo to squint. He tried sitting up but quickly abandoned the idea when pain shot through his lower back. He pushed his hand through his hair and sighed. He felt sticky, disgusting and used. It did not help that he was alone, his only company a small note on the pillow next to him. But what had he expected? To wake up snuggled next to Grimmjow or some other mushy shit like that? Who the fuck was he kidding? He sighed once more before picking up the paper and reading.

_Kurosaki,_

_I think it's safe to say that you've secured a spot both at Cifer & Jaegerjaquez and in my bed. Don't think you can get away from me. I'm gonna become one of your least favorite things._

_G.J._

Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh or cry. A fine mess he'd gotten himself into indeed.

* * *

**Yeah, I've never written anything close to that before...I kind of liked it;) And I kind of didn't -_-**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one...until next time ^_^**

**Patd06**


	4. Love That's So Demanding

**This story is quite personal, and one of the hardest things I've ever written, but I hope you all can find it enjoyable...there is nothing humorous, or fluffy, or warm about it...**

**Warning: contains abuse**

**Title: **Love That's So Demanding  
**Song: **_Famous Last Words_ by My Chemical Romance  
**Genre: Romance/Drama  
POV: second person**

* * *

**Is it hard understanding**

**I'm incomplete**

**A life that's so demanding**

**I get so weak**

**A love that's so demanding**

**I can't speak...**

Intensity. That's all you see in those blue eyes. They swirl with hatred, contempt, anger, passion, intensity. It burns. You hate to see him like this. You hate to see him hating himself. You know that that's the only reason he treats you this way. You know he loves you. But he doesn't love himself. He doesn't see himself the way that you do. How can you make him see that you need each other? You need him. You need him to be the person you fell in love with. Why did he change? You can't answer that, but it doesn't matter. You could never leave him. Sure you yell and scream, and of course it hurts when he hits you, but that's okay. Because you'll always forgive him.

"You make me do this to you," he always says when you cry because he hit you. "It's your fault for provoking me." You never hit him back, though you know you can. You just don't want to.

But even after he hits you, he always asks for forgiveness.

"I love you," he says. "I'm sorry."

And you always forgive him. Always. All it takes is a soft whisper of those three small words, and he's forgiven. "If you stay, you'll be forgiven."

* * *

You slide into the booth across from Rukia after one of your fights with him. You tug at your sleeve to be sure the bruise from his hand is covered. She wouldn't be happy with him if she saw it.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" she asks. You nod. She gives you an incredulous look but doesn't push it. You sit in silence until a waitress comes to take your order. After she's gone, Rukia looks at you critically once again. "What's wrong with your neck?"

Your hand immediately drifts to your neck. You think he choked you a bit too hard. Now you'll have to lie for him.

"Uh, Renji put me in a headlock in one of our scraps. Guess he got a little too rough." After two years, it's become rather easy to make up lies for him. It's getting the people you're lying to to believe you that's the hard part. Rukia definitely isn't buying it.

"Renji is in Okinawa and that bruise looks fresh. Tell me the truth, Ichigo," she demands. You look away from her burning gaze. You don't want her to hate him, because you don't hate him. You know he doesn't mean it, but you have a feeling she won't understand.

"It's nothing, Rukia, really. I'm fine," you say. You offer her a small smile to ensure that she understands that you don't want to talk about this anymore. She doesn't.

"It's Grimmjow, isn't it?" Your eyes widen. How could she figure out that it was him? You never said anything before. "I'm not stupid, Ichigo. You think I don't see the way he fucking man-handles you all the damn time? Does he hit you, Ichigo?"

You don't respond. You don't want him to get angry at you.

"Ichigo, if he's hitting you, I want you out of that apartment or I swear to God or some other deity that may or may not exist that I'll kill that bastard myself." You just shake your head and stand.

"Don't worry, Rukia. Grimmjow and I are fine. It's nothing, so just don't worry about it." With that you leave the restaurant. Nothing she can say will keep you from going home to him.

* * *

You lean heavily against the bathroom door as he slams into it trying to get to you. He's scaring you. You don't know what made him so angry. _Why won't he talk to me?_ you wonder.

"Open the fucking door, Ichigo!" he yells. You blink furiously as the tears blur your vision. "I'm not gonna fucking tell you again! Open the goddamned door!"

"Please, Grimm...just calm down," you plead. But he's not listening. Finally, you relent and the door bangs open. You press yourself against the wall furthest away from him. He stands there, glaring at you with those blue orbs of intensity. Anger. He grabs the front of your shirt, wrenching you away from the wall. You can smell the alcohol. He's drinking again, even though he promised he wouldn't. You can't say anything though. You can't speak.

"You want me to calm down? I am fucking calm!" A broken cry emits from your throat when he slams you back into the wall. "You think it's fucking hilarious to have people in our business, huh?" You shake your head. He doesn't believe you. The slap he gives you forces you to speak again.

"I didn't tell her, Grimm, I swear. She just saw the bruise; I'm sorry," you sob, pitifully. He looks at you with disgust. He may have split your lip. You taste blood.

"Fuck this," he says, and he walks out. You sink to the floor and cry. What happened to your relationship? When did it become what it is now? And most importantly, why?

* * *

Another fight, but this time it's because you want to go out with your friend Renji. Of course, he's jealous of him, even though he's been your best friend since elementary school. You tried to explain that to him, but he didn't listen. You just want to hang out with Renji, but he seems to think he's supposed to control every aspect of your life.

"Stop it, Grimmjow, you're hurting me!" you yell, trying to pull away from him. He just holds on to your arms tighter. "Grimmjow!"

"Don't fucking talk to me like that!" He shakes you as he screams into your face. You fall limp in his grasp. You can't take this anymore. It's too much for you to handle.

"Let. Me. Go." Your voice sounds different. It's as if someone else has taken over for you, someone who's much stronger than you are. He stares at you for a minute before he releases you. "Enough, Grimmjow. I've had enough."

You start to walk towards the door when he grabs your arm. You catch him off guard by twisting his arm forcefully in return. He yells his agony as you bring him to his knees with your physical strength alone. It takes a while of listening to his screams before you snap out of your trance-like rage. You can't hurt him. You fall to your knees next to him, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you, Grimmjow. I have always loved you. I will always love you, but I can't take this anymore. I'm so weak now. Please, just let me go." He looks at you with those intense blue eyes.

"I'm gonna get better Ichigo. I promise," is all he says. You nod before standing once more. You make it to the door before he speaks again. "Promise you'll wait for me?"

You feel the tears sting your eyes as you grip the door knob tightly. You can't make that promise. To promise to return to a love that's so demanding you can barely speak? You love this man, with everything you have but...is he asking too much of you?

"I can't promise that." The finality in your tone speaks much louder than your soft voice does. "Goodbye, Grimmjow."

Words you thought you'd never speak.

* * *

Two years have passed since that day, each day as difficult for you as its predecessor. You find it hard letting him go. You don't want to let him go. He means everything to you, but you know how angry your friends will be if you go back. They've hated him ever since the day you left; they saw the fresh purple of your newer bruises and the yellowing of the older ones. They saw your split lip, the ugly bruise from him choking you. They saw all of that, but they didn't see the nights he held you when the memories of your mother caused you to be overwhelmed with emotion. They didn't see his sweet kisses, his whispers of "I love you" as he embraced you tenderly. They didn't see that he made you happy more than he made you sad.

You remember his promise to you, his promise that he would get better. You remember your declined promise. You didn't promise that you'd return, but you didn't say you wouldn't either. You decide you owe it to yourself to see if he kept his promise, even if you didn't come back to him. Knowing he'd gotten better would be enough for you, even if he'd decided to move on.

You make your way back to the apartment you shared with him. You knock on the door. A young woman with seafoam green hair and expressive grey eyes opens it.

"Ichigo?" she asks, skeptically. You remember her as Grimmjow's little sister. They were estranged because of Grimmjow's drinking problem. Seeing her is a good sign.

"Hey, Nel. Is Grimmjow here?" you ask. Her eyes fill with tears before she crushes you in a hug.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you so much," she whispers. You hug her in return, though you're not sure what exactly she's thanking you for. Once she releases you, she grabs your hand and pulls you inside the apartment. You sit down in the living room with her. The place seems different now; maybe it's because of her touch. It feels lighter than you remember. You like it.

Nel tells you all that's happened in the past two years. Grimmjow went to rehab. He stopped drinking and reconnected with his family. He got a job working as a computer technician for the hospital. Nel moved in with him to try to keep him on track, but it turns out that she didn't need to. Grimmjow already had someone to keep him on track.

"Who's that?" you ask. You wonder if Grimmjow found a new lover. You feel a bit pained at the thought, but you know you'll still be happy for him, as long as he's happy.

"You, Ichigo. Grimmjow was able to do all of this because of you," Nel responds as she beams with happiness.

"Me?" you ask. You shake your head. "But I didn't do anything. All I did was leave."

"That's all it took. Losing you was the catalyst that made him realize what he was doing was wrong and that he was hurting himself and everyone else around him. You especially. Once he realized he never wanted to see you sad or hurt again, he decided to make himself better. And that's what he did."

You feel tears welling in your eyes. You are so happy that Grimmjow kept his promise. You don't even need to see him. Knowing that is enough for you. You get up to leave, but Nel pulls you back down.

"You have to stay, Ichigo. Grimmjow is going to be immensely happy to see you." You shake your head as Nel practically skips out of the living room and down the hallway. You contemplate just leaving anyway, but something tells you to wait. So you wait, and a few minutes later, Nel returns nearly dragging a groggy half-asleep Grimmjow behind her.

Your eyes widen. It's been two long years since you saw him. How will he feel about you? How will you feel about him? What can you even say to him, after everything you've been through? You can't answer any of your own questions. You don't know what to think. You can't escape now. You know you have to face him.

"What did I say about waking me up after a twelve hour shift Nel?" he mumbles as he rubs one of his eyes. He does a double take once he realizes that he is in fact awake and that you are sitting directly in front of him. You stand and he stares at you with wide, disbelieving eyes before he says your name. "Ichigo..."

You don't say anything. You feel every emotion rushing back, hatred, contempt, anger, passion, intensity. Love. You can't speak.

"Ichigo..." He says your name once more as he walks toward you tentatively, as if he's afraid you'll vanish into thin air before he can reach you. You don't move as the distance between the two of you shortens. You just watch him in return. Once he's within arms length, he reaches out and touches your cheek lovingly. You close your eyes and touch his hand with your own. Soon, he pulls you into a tight hug and you hug him tightly as well. "I'm sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you..."

You still haven't spoken to him. You just listen to him as he tells you he loves you. You feel happiness. You feel sadness. You feel anger, passion, intensity, and you feel love. Your hold on him tightens as tears pour from your eyes. You still love him. You always will.

"I love you too, Grimmjow."

You don't know which path you'll choose. You don't know if you'll come back to him, or if you'll ever be able to let him go, but for now, you feel complete. You're not afraid to keep living anymore, even if it means you'll have to walk alone. You feel content, and that's enough.

* * *

**So I know this is a really tough subject, trust me...if you're reading this and you're in the kind of relationship that this story is about, please know that you aren't alone...**

**Domestic Violence Hotline: 1.800.799. SAFE(7233)**

**I hope everyone finds this enjoyable, even though it's sad...I promise the next story won't be so depressing...thanks so much for reading...until next time,**

**Patd06**


	5. Boys Will Be Boys

**I know what you're all thinking..."jeez, this is some depressing stuff...I'm not sure how I feel about this thing anymore"...well, don't get too discouraged...the HUMOR is back in the hizzouse! I don't know why I did that...-_-**

**This story will be particularly humorous because it's a collaboration with my rad awesome friend AizenLover529! She's so hilarious! I know you'll all enjoy the next installment:)**

**Title: **Boys Will Be Boys  
**Song:** _Time to Dance_ by Panic! at the Disco  
**Genre: Romance/Humor  
POV: third person**

* * *

**Give me envy, give me malice**

**Give me your attention**

**Give me envy, give me malice**

**Baby, gimme a break...**

Grimmjow stared down at the shorter boy with contempt in his blue eyes. Who the hell did this kid think he was with that obnoxious fucking hair? The little bastard had no right to come up to him like he owned everything. Like seriously. Who the hell was this kid anyway?

"Listen kid, I don't know who you are but that guy over there is not interested in someone like you. He wants someone as hot as me." he told the orange haired kid. This argument started all because they both just so happen to see the same guy walking in their direction. The kid commented something about him going to go talk to him and well things got out of hand.

The whole argument was centered around Renji Abarai, the school's resident hottie and star quarterback. He was tall, tanned, and gorgeous with magnificent tribal tattoos that he acquired from his uncle who was a tattoo artist. His eyes were a splendid shade of auburn and his hair fire engine red, making him stand out even if he didn't want to. He did want to stand out, though, and he always did. It was no secret that Renji swung both ways. He wanted attention, and he got it from both sexes wherever he went. Grimmjow was convinced that only somebody on Renji's level could be with him. This obnoxious little shitstain had other ideas though.

"Look, my name is not kid! Hell, I'm older than you. So you might want to check your tone, ass breath." The kid just stared at Grimmjow. Grimmjow stared back; the kid must have thought he would back down. Well, he had another thing coming.

"I really don't think you know who I am." The shorter boy gave him an indifferent look as he explained himself. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The sexiest motherfucker to ever walk this earth." he said, with a smug smile.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. The guy who doesn't give two fucks about who you are. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go talk to that sexy piece of meat right over there." He said to Grimmjow. The boy known as Ichigo turned and walked in the opposite direction they were facing to go talk to Renji. Grimmjow just wasn't having that shit. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him back a few feet.

"You mind not touching me? I already don't like the fact that you breathe my air so please keep your hands to yourself, you creep." Grimmjow was two seconds from wiping the smug look off of his face.

"Kurosaki. You're makin' a death wish, and I can and will grant it for free."

Ichigo deadpanned and turned right back around, heading in Renji's direction. The redhead was laughing with two of his other friends, completely oblivious to the fight that had almost broken out because of him. Grimmjow watched as the orange-haired nuisance sauntered up to the quarterback with enough confidence to make Kanye West look insecure.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we've met. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and you are?" Renji turned around and smiled down at Ichigo.

"I don't believe we've met either, cutie. I'd certainly remember someone as hot as you. I'm..." Before Renji could even tell Ichigo his name, the orange head was being tackled to the ground by the blue haired idiot from earlier. Renji seemed taken aback by the action but made no means to stop it.

"Didn't I tell you he wouldn't be interested in someone like you Kurosaki." Grimmjow said to Ichigo as he pinned him to the ground. Ichigo pulled his leg up from up under the larger male and kicked him off of himself as he sat on top of Grimmjow.

"And I said to mind your own damn business, you ass licker. He was just about to talk to me about how hot I am! You are such an idiot!" Grimmjow laughed a little at Ichigo's outburst before turning towards Renji, who immediately took a step back.

"Grimmjow, what's all this about?" he asked, shifting his gaze to the still fuming Ichigo.

"This persnickety little shit was trying to creep on my territory and I'm going to teach him to think better of it." Renji's eyes danced in his head before he let out a sigh.

"God, Grimmjow, what are you, a cat? I'm not your fucking territory." He turned back towards Ichigo and extended his hand. "I'm Renji Abarai. Are you new here?"

Ichigo smirked and stuck his tongue out at Grimmjow before shaking the redhead's hand.

"Yes, I am new. Would you mind showing me around later? I got pretty lost earlier." the boy said. Renji gave a dazzling smile before nodding.

"Sure, no problem. I can show you around right now." He directed his attention back at the intensely vexed bluenette. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Chillax, Grimm. I'll see you at practice, alright?" Grimmjow mumbled a good bye to Renji as he ran back to the group of friends he was talking to earlier.

"Don't think you're hot shit just because he said he'd show you around." Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow and chuckled lowly.

"You mind if I have some?" Grimmjow raised a perfect blue brow.

"Some of what dumbass?"

"Some of that haterade you're sippin' on!" Ichigo laughed hysterically as he walked away to join Renji, leaving Grimmjow to stand in shock.

"The fuck just happened?" he said to himself.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed before leaning against his locker. He hated that piece of shit, Kurosaki, he really did. He waited for Renji after school so they could go to practice as usual but he was freakin' late, because of that stupid orange haired brat. He's not helpless, he can find his way around the school just fine. He just needed an excuse to talk to Renji. The little chickenshit.

"Why the long face, Grimm-kitty?" a disgustingly annoying voice asked. Grimmjow turned his head to see none other than the newfound bane of his fucking existence standing with a snickering Renji.

"Grimm-kitty? Rich, man, rich."

"Oh Kurosaki, what a pleasant surprise. Not..." Renji made a face at Grimmjow before shaking his head.

"Oh come on Grimmjow, he's not that bad. You're just pissy because you don't know how to share."

"Why the hell should I learn to share? Fuck sharing. Sharing is for pussies. And I for one, ain't a pussy." Ichigo began to laugh.

"Could've fooled me."

"The fuck did you just say?" Renji stepped in between the two boys before Grimmjow could attack Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't the least bit worried about Grimmjow. He could handle himself no problem, however he didn't want to make a bad impression on the red head.

"Come on now, play nice, Grimm. We better get goin', anyway. Coach will have our asses if we don't hurry up and get to the field. Later, Ichigo." Grimmjow nodded his head at Renji before the buff red head ran off.

"Umm, dat ass..." Ichigo said, lowly. Grimmjow glanced at the obnoxious boy standing next to him. That Kurosaki was like a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe, fucking annoying. "Don't stare too hard, darling. You might catch some feelings." Ichigo snickered as he walked off. Grimmjow glared at his retreating form before heading towards the exit.

Once outside, the bluenette groaned when he saw that Ichigo had decided to stay to watch their practice. He rolled his eyes. _Fucking beautiful._ Grimmjow just walked onto the field, deciding it would be better if he didn't pay any attention to the annoying boy sitting on the bench.

"Alright, fuck-nuggets! Since our fearless leader and his lackey have decided to finally show their asses, let's start." Coach Zaraki yelled. Renji hopped in the middle of the huddle and began to yell, like he did before every game and practice.

"Alright guys, we got a game against the Soul Reapers in less than a week. We gotta work hard and improve our team work even more. The more effort you put in, the more I'll put in. Now let's get out here and have a good ass practice!" Renji said as he held the football high in the air. The men around him cheered and made their way to the middle of the field to start the play. Renji looked up and waved at Byakuya, who was watching from behind the oblivious Ichigo on the bench. Of course Byakuya didn't wave back but at least he saw the red head.

Grimmjow saw how eagerly Renji waved at the older male but didn't pay much mind to it. He made his way to the end of the line so when Renji got the ball he would run it towards the end zone. He was the wide receiver after all.

He watched as the redhead called the play, just as he always did. Once it was time for him to run it, he looked up just in time to see Ichigo grinning like a fucking moron. _The fuck is this shit?_ Then he saw Renji showing off in the end zone. "Hey, monkey face! Quit showing off and throw the goddamned ball!"

Renji laughed and looked over to the sidelines again. He looked disenchanted for a second, and then he returned to normal and threw the ball forcefully in Grimmjow's direction. The bluenette caught it effortlessly. Once he ran it, he returned to Renji's end of the field, where the redhead was staring wistfully at the sidelines.

"Jesus, Renji, is the Kurosaki kid distracting you, because I can get rid of him." he said. Renji chuckled humorlessly before punching Grimmjow's arm playfully.

"Don't worry about things you're too stupid to understand, Grimm-kitty." Grimmjow rolled his bright blue eyes and jogged back to his starting position. Renji, however, took forever to get back to where he was. Grimmjow sighed before glaring at him. "Any day now would be great." Renji gave him the finger and called in another huddle.

"Okay the play was good. We need to keep our muscles loose so let's do a couple laps and then we'll do line drills. If you need water, get some. If not start your laps." Renji said as he walked towards the side lines where the water bucket was. Ichigo looked up from his phone where he'd been playing Candy Crush to see Renji coming his way.

"Hey, I saw your little end zone dance. It was cute." Ichigo said. Renji smiled up at the boy.

"Yeah, apparently Grimm-kitty didn't like it." They laughed as Grimmjow made his way towards them.

"You mind not telling the world about that nickname, thanks." Renji rolled his eyes slightly but he complied. Renji was about to turn around to go towards the track that surrounded the football field but stopped as he looked back at Ichigo.

"Hey, you wanna get something to eat after this? I mean if you're not busy?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and grinned.

"I'd like that but I think you better go run your laps or something. Your coach looks like he's about to explode." Renji turned to face his coach and shrieked and ran off once he saw Zaraki coming his way. Grimmjow still remained in his spot taking slow sips of his water.

"I don't know what Renji sees in you Kurosaki."

"Geez touch-y. A little green with envy Grimm? You know, jealousy is the ugliest trait, Kitty." Grimmjow glared at Kurosaki from his spot on the ground and threw his cup of water on the ground. Ichigo smirked at the action.

"Ooh I'm shaking. You think I'm supposed to be scared just because you threw down a cup of water? Ha! Big deal."

"No you should be scared because I'm two seconds away from detaching your head from your shoulders." Grimmjow said as he walked on the track and started running. Grimmjow rushed past people quickly, even with his heavy football equipment on. Renji took notice to this and made it his personal job to catch up to the blue haired running machine.

"Any particular reason you're running like you're competing in the Olympics?" Renji asked.

"Cause you asked that safety cone on a date. That kid sucks gorilla nuts and you know it. Just look at him, he's a dork!" They looked towards the stands and found Ichigo playing with his drawstrings on his jacket, tying them on his face like a mustache.

"Oh come on, that's kind of funny." Renji said in Ichigo's defense.

"No it's not! The kid is just plain annoying and I wish he would just go away." Grimmjow said. Renji ran next to him in silence before he just decided to talk to him.

"Look, if it bothers you so much, why don't you just come along too?" Renji suggested. Grimmjow slowed his pace down as they reached the end of the track. He looked at Renji and replied almost immediately.

"I thought you would never ask, Renji." Grimmjow said as he let an evil grin spread across his face.

* * *

The boys decided on something laid back since Grimmjow and Renji had just finished a strenuous practice. Grimmjow sighed as he pulled up at the Dave & Busters in his sky blue Camaro. He was not looking forward to being around that little terror called Kurosaki, and it was made worse because the little mutt had to hitch a ride with Renji. The thought alone made it hard to accept. That damned Kurosaki really should know how to mind his own business.

Once they were inside, they got their table and waited for their orders to be taken. Ichigo raised his head from his menu and glanced at the table across from them. Grimmjow and Renji had been too busy to notice the dark haired male staring at him. Ichigo kicked Renji lightly under the table.

"Hey, I could be wrong but don't those guys go to our school?" Ichigo questioned quietly, trying not to add on to the attention they already had from their strange hair colors. Renji slightly looked in the direction that Ichigo was talking about and blushed a little. Renji was lucky no one noticed at his table.

"Yeah that's the soccer team. They must be celebrating their championship game." Renji said as he stared at the soccer team's dark haired captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. The older male smirked as he noticed Renji looking at him. Renji quickly turned away and faced his own table.

"I know what I'm getting!" Grimmjow said with a wide smile.

"I know who doesn't care!" Grimmjow glared at Ichigo and kicked him under the table. Ichigo yelped and kicked Grimmjow back. Renji sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Guys, please don't start this here. Let's just have fun, okay?" Both boys stopped their kicking and gave one another a half assed apology. Renji smiled at the both of them and proceeded to order his food, along with the other two boys.

Once they'd ordered, they decided to play a few games. Of course Grimmjow and Ichigo couldn't get through one game without turning it into some kind of petulant competition. Renji rolled his eyes as Grimmjow nudged Ichigo as the latter tried to play Temple Run. Ichigo cursed loudly as his character was obliterated by demon monkeys.

"You spitfuck! What the hell, you made me lose!" Ichigo yelled, punching Grimmjow in the chest. Grimmjow laughed heartily as he recoiled.

"Wow, baby got back. Sorry, Ichi, didn't mean to kill you." Ichigo felt his face heat up a little. He shook his head to get rid of that shit.

"Don't butcher my name like that, you buttwrench. I'm done with this shit anyway." Ichigo walked back to the table where Renji sat staring at his phone. "Hey, snap out of it, Big Red." Renji looked up as if he was seeing Ichigo for the first time.

"Oh, sorry, Ichi. Guess I got lost there for a second. Grimmjow still being an assdick?" he asked. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the mention of the blue haired ignoramus. He sighed a little as Renji returned his attention to his phone. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. It had been hard keeping the redhead's attention ever since the soccer team had left. Renji didn't even seem remotely interested in anything the trio had said they were going to do. It's seemed Grimmjow had noticed too. They had been there for a while, so maybe Renji didn't want to be there anymore.

"Hey you don't seem too interested in the games anymore so how about we cash in our tickets and get out of here, huh?" Grimmjow said to Renji. Renji gave a half smile and nodded his head. When they got to the line, they cashed in their tickets and picked up something they wanted. Ichigo got some candy, Grimmjow found some stuffed Panther that he thought was cute, and Renji got some sour candy and a small soccer ball. They received a bag for all of their items and made their way to the door.

They went their separate ways, Grimmjow went to his car and Renji went to his own car along with Ichigo. Grimmjow was still displeased that Kurosaki got to ride with Renji but what could he do? They had decided they'd just go and hang out at Renji's for a little while and Grimmjow would take Ichigo home since they lived close to each other.

Renji drove with Ichigo and the car ride was pleasant. The radio was on but they didn't really listen to it, it was just kind of background music as they drove. Renji looked in his rearview mirror to see if Grimmjow was still behind them, and he was. Ichigo sat quietly in the seat next to Renji's as he rummaged through the bag of stuff they had got at Dave & Buster's. Ichigo found the sour candy Renji had bought with his tickets and opened it. He squirted a few drops of the sprayable candy on his tongue and instantly cringed at the taste. It wasn't nasty or anything just...sour.

"That's what you get for opening things that aren't yours."

"God how can you eat this stuff. It's way too freakin' sour." Ichigo said as he squirted more on his tongue.

"If it's too sour then stop eating it!"

"No way! It's good." Ichigo said to Renji as he pulled in his driveway. Renji reached across the seat to grab his candy from Ichigo.

"Hey! Don't eat up all my candy. You got some too, eat that!" Renji exclaimed. Ichigo laughed as he reached over and placed a hand on Renji's lap.

"Everybody knows everything tastes better when it's not yours. Right Renji?" Ichigo said as he leaned closer to capture Renji's lips in a kiss. It didn't take long for Renji to respond. Renji grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck deepening the kiss even more and Ichigo moaned as he did so. Ichigo moved his leg over the armrest to get closer to Renji as they kissed. The car was filled with panting and groans as the two kissed. Renji ran his hands under Ichigo's shirt and Ichigo shrieked lightly at the sudden feeling. He didn't complain though. Just as the two teens pulled away from each other, Grimmjow opened the door and pulled Ichigo out.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Ichigo responded with harsh breathing as he held on to Grimmjow's shirt.

"I was kissing Renji until you pulled me out of the car, dick for brains." Renji came over to where Ichigo and Grimmjow were and pulled Ichigo from Grimmjow's grip. Renji's face was flushed and he had a noticeable bulge in his pants.

"You. Inside my house. Now!" Renji said to Ichigo as he pushed the orange haired young man against the door, kissing him sloppily while he reached in his pocket for his house keys. Once the door was open, Renji pushed Ichigo back on the couch that was stationed in the living room. Ichigo groaned loudly as Renji nipped at his neck roughly. Renji was glad that no one was home or else they would've heard Ichigo. Ichigo pulled Renji's shirt off of his toned body and attacked his neck and started to make his way down Renji's body. Ichigo made sure to trace every tribal tattoo with his tongue. Ichigo then looked up at Grimmjow who was standing next to the couch, looking at the two men with envy.

"You know Grimm..." Ichigo said as he licked Renji's abs while looking up at Grimmjow. "It doesn't just have to be me and Renji having all the fun. You're more than welcome to join the party too." Grimmjow studied Ichigo's face; his face was flushed, his eyes were glazed over, and he was letting out short pants. Even if Kurosaki was annoying as shit, he still looked hot as hell. Just as he was about to give Ichigo his answer, Renji's phone went off. Renji groaned but when he saw who it was he made no hesitation to answer it, much to Ichigo's displeasure.

"Uh hey Byakuya. Oh, what am I doing? Um nothing. Come over? Hell yeah. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Yeah, bye!" Renji hung up the phone with excitement and slid his shirt back on and turned to face the two men. "Uhh, sorry about this, guys, but...I've kind of been just leading you on. I know I was wrong for that and I'm sorry, but I've been in love with Byakuya since eighth grade. The reason I've always been so free-spirited is because I got attention from everyone except him. I guess all it took was having you two fighting over me. So...thanks, I guess."

Grimmjow and Ichigo stood looking at the redhead with "dafuq?" expressions. Renji gave a semi-apologetic look before grabbing his keys. "Lock the door when you leave!" he yelled once he'd exited the room.

Grimmjow turned towards Ichigo who looked like he was about to go apeshit. He studied the orangette thoroughly, noting the gorgeous swimmer's physique, god-like bone structure and sun-kissed skin. Not to mention that hair. When Grimmjow really looked at him, he couldn't figure out what bothered him so much about the orange-haired male. Plus, red and orange are in the same color family, right?

"Can you believe that thundercunt? Fucking leading me on? I should punch him in his mouth so hard he'll have to pull his pants down to fucking eat! That putrid little-"

Ichigo's barrage of creative cursing was cut off by Grimmjow's lips on his own. The orangette fought for a minute amount of time before he moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck. Grimmjow's hands quickly slid from the small of Ichigo's back to his firm round backside. Ichigo bit lightly on the bluenette's lower lip, then pushed his tongue inside; it was met with absolutely no resistance. Ichigo traced a detailed pattern over Grimmjow's mouth with his tongue, not missing a single spot. Grimmjow felt like his head was going to explode; who knew the little shithead was such a goddamned good kisser? After a few more minutes, Ichigo pulled away panting. His cinnamon eyes were glazed with desire and Grimmjow reveled in the fact that he was the cause of that gaze. He smirked deviously before running his tongue along Ichigo's long neck to the base of his ear. The smaller male shivered and let out a ridiculously sexy moan.

"You're so fucking hot, Kurosaki." Grimmjow groaned, giving Ichigo's ass a squeeze. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow again roughly. He grinned once he pulled away again.

"And you know this, Grimm-kitty." he said, cheekily. "Now, how's about we leave a little present for Big Red to come home to?"

Grimmjow's smirk turned into a full-on leer as Ichigo descended to his knees in front of him. He watched as the boy slowly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his zipper. He hissed as Ichigo palmed his semi through the fabric of his boxers. In his opinion, the orange head was taking too damn long to get to the goods. He was about to express this fact when Ichigo suddenly reached into his boxers and fisted his now full-on erection.

"Shit!" he cursed. Ichigo snickered a bit as he began to move his hand along Grimmjow's shaft in slow, tantalizing strokes. He slowly inched the blue haired boy's boxers down until his erection was in full view. Ichigo stared at it, seemingly watching his own hand as he stroked it slowly. Grimmjow bit his lip; Kurosaki was too hot for his own fucking good. Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow, mesmerized by the look of pure pleasure on the other boy's face. Grimmjow was fucking beautiful. Why didn't he like him before? He couldn't even remember now.

"Does it feel good, Grimm-kitty?" he asked, huskily, running his long wet tongue up the underside of Grimmjow's length. Grimmjow let out a strangled groan.

"Shit, so good Ichi..." Ichigo smirked and rubbed a circle around the head of Grimmjow's dick with his thumb before teasing the slit a little. Grimmjow almost doubled over at the intensity of the pleasure.

"You gonna cum for me, Grimm-kitty?" Ichigo teased. Grimmjow couldn't take the torture; Ichigo sped up his strokes and Grimmjow let out a string of curses. "That's it, Kitty. Cum for me."

Ichigo moved out of the way as Grimmjow shot his load right onto Renji's couch. He laughed as Grimmjow panted from the intensity of his orgasm. Boy, was Ren-Ren gonna be in for a surprise or what? He sobered from his laughing spell as Grimmjow fixed his clothes. Once the bluenette was resituated, he fixed him with a heated stare.

"Shall we move this to the homefront, gorgeous?" he asked. Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Grimmjow led Ichigo out of the door before he locked it and unlocked his car so Ichigo could get in. Grimmjow hurried down the steps to get to his car but it seemed like he couldn't get there fast enough. Once in the car, he put the keys in the car and turned it on, hearing the roar of his engine. He looked over at Ichigo who was panting heavily in the seat next to him. The kid just didn't know how sexy he was. Grimmjow was inwardly happy that he didn't live too far away from Renji at this point. Grimmjow backed out of Renji's driveway and sped off in the direction of his own home.

The drive was long and drawn out and honestly it was starting to get on Grimmjow's nerves. He had a raging hard on and on top of that Kurosaki thought it'd be a great idea to jack off in his car. It was hard trying to pay attention to the road when you had a hot piece of ass moaning next to you. Grimmjow could see Kurosaki rubbing slow circles around the tip of his dick. And the sounds the kid was making were driving him closer to the edge.

"Grimm, can't you go any faster? I really want you to fuck me..." And that was all it took for Grimmjow's patience to shatter into a million pieces. Grimmjow pulled over on the side of the road and unbuckled his seatbelt and did the same to Ichigo. Ichigo seemed confused at first but he eventually caught on to what they were about to do. Grimmjow practically threw Ichigo in the back seat as he took off his shirt.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name." Grimmjow said dangerously. Ichigo knew he should be worried but something inside of him really didn't care. Grimmjow pulled himself towards Ichigo and sat with his back against the glass. Ichigo made himself comfortable on Grimmjow's lap. Ichigo grinded his hips into Grimmjow's and smirked when a groan released from Grimmjow's lips.

"Take these off. Now, Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled as he tugged on Ichigo's jeans. Ichigo did as he was told and only remained in his boxers. Grimmjow did the same and pulled off the rest of Ichigo's clothes as well. Ichigo shivered slightly at the chill from being completely naked but that could easily be overlooked right then.

"You got any lube or something? Cos' you are so not taking me dry." Ichigo told him as he moaned out as Grimmjow shifted a little. Grimmjow reached in the pocket of his front seat and retrieved a small bottle of lube.

"Grimmjow is always prepared." He popped open the cap and poured a generous amount on his finger tips and circled around Ichigo's entrance.

"Quit referring to yourself in the third person and just get on with it." Without further hesitation Grimmjow plunged two fingers inside of Ichigo.

"Holy fuck Grimm!" Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow's fingers enter him. Grimmjow thrusted his fingers in and out of Ichigo. And by the sounds the orange haired man was making, he was doing a pretty good job.

"Ha ha fuck, FUCK! There asshole!" Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's reaction and decided to tease him further.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. You gotta speak louder, Kurosaki."

"Grimm, t-this isn't fun-funny. Just get on with it. Ahh, please?" Ichigo begged. Grimmjow stopped his teasing and poured lube on his dick and lined it up with Ichigo's entrance.

"You ready?" Ichigo simply nodded his head. Grimmjow then slammed Ichigo down on his cock with force and repeated the action. When Grimmjow studied Ichigo's face he couldn't help but feel a little smug about it; he was the one causing the boy to make such a face. Grimmjow thrusted faster into Ichigo.

"Shit, you're so tight Kurosaki."

"Ahn, ah ahh. Harder!" The boy moaned. If it was harder the boy wanted, it was harder he was gonna get. Grimmjow switched their position so that Ichigo was leaning over the middle arm rest and Grimmjow was directly behind him. Grimmjow pulled out all the way and gave a mighty thrust. Grimmjow was having a hard time controlling himself; it had been a while since he had a fuck as good as Ichigo.

"Fuck Grimm. So good. It's so good!" Ichigo continued to scream. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's insides twitching. Ichigo was probably close to cumming then. Grimmjow wouldn't last much longer either with the way things were going. Grimmjow reached around to stroke Ichigo's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Can't Grimmjow. I-Fuck, fuck. Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed as he climaxed in Grimmjow's hand. It didn't take Grimmjow much longer as Ichigo's insides squeezed him dry of everything he had. He came with a roar and did a few more thrusts before completely pulling out of Ichigo. They lay there panting and Grimmjow leaned back across the back seat, completely drained after their sexual activities. Ichigo was the first to speak up.

"Fuck, that was good. Really good."

"Damn right. I know I don't disappoint." Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow and snorted.

"I'm starting to remember why we didn't get along earlier, you cocky bastard."

"How am I to blame? You're the one who's annoying as fuck."

"Oh whatever, just drive me home buttmunch."

"Nope, too tired to drive." Grimmjow mumbled with sleep lacing his voice. Ichigo punched him.

"C'mon, asshole, I want to take a shower. You think I like having your fucking jizz in my anus?" he yelled. Grimmjow groaned.

"Fine, we'll go to my place and have a nice, _long_ shower." Ichigo seemed to ponder this suggestion before he responded.

"Alright, cool. I have to show you that your ass is mine now." he said with a lecherous grin. Grimmjow scoffed at this.

"I believe I'm the one who Christopher Columbus'ed that ass, my good man."

"Exactly right. You certainly didn't discover anything new over here."

Grimmjow laughed at the boy's smug comment. Yeah, Kurosaki wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**There you have it...a rad awesome story written by rad awesome friends...a thousand and one thank you's go to AizenLover529 for agreeing to write this with me...I had the most fun ever collaborating with her:) Thanks for reading...until next time ^_^**

**Patd06**


End file.
